


Miu, lock the fucking door

by irumemes



Category: Danganronpa, New Danganronpa V3
Genre: F/F, Gay, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu’s dirty mouth, Just gals being pals, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Oral, Smut, akamatsu kaede is gay, iruma miu is gay, theyre lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irumemes/pseuds/irumemes
Summary: Kaede goes to her crush Miu Iruma’s dorm to deliver a message, but ends up giving Miu something else instead...





	Miu, lock the fucking door

(Hope's Peak AU, most of these probably will be Hope's Peak set lol)

WARNING: NSFW

She took a deep breath. Kaede wasn't sure how long she'd had feelings for Miu Iruma, but it was too damn long. She couldn't afford to let anyone know, she was pretty sure Miu was straight after all. And now Kazuichi fucking Soda had to go make her their messenger or whatever. 

She hoped Kazuichi hadn't noticed how shaky she was when she took the note from him, but really her heart was beating way too fast. Well, I guess the only thing he cares about is attention from that princess, Sonia. Kaede tried to reassure herself with this.

She was visibly blushing as she reached Miu's dorm room door, unusually shy. Kaede was usually a friendly and extroverted person, but her feelings for Miu Iruma had completely changed that.

Kaede slowly knocked on Miu's door. No answer.

She was too timid to speak yet, so she knocked again, hoping Miu would hear.

Still no answer.

Huh, weird.. thought Kaede. Knowing Miu, she would've at least insulted me by now.. 

Kaede's ears suddenly pricked as she heard something from inside the room. She thought it sounded like a girl's voice.. so Miu was in there! Right? ..

Kaede finally worked up the courage to use her vocal cords. 'Miu? Are you in there?'

She groaned when there was still no answer. Now this was just making Kaede nervous.

Kaede sighed. 'Miu! Open the door!'

The next thing she heard.. made her heart nearly jump up into her brain. She heard..

'Oh! Kaeedeeeee!' Ah!'

THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN. SHE SAID MY NAME. AND IN THE HOTTEST WAY POSSIBLE. WHAT IS GOING ON. 

Miu was.. moaning her name? 

Woah.

'Akane! Wait!'

Kaede turned to see Nekomaru chasing Akane down the hallway, a fiendish grin on Akane's face. Kaede was still too shocked to move out the way, and Akane's spacial awareness was honestly not the best, so the two ended up colliding.

And the result of that collision was Kaede, eyes wide, slamming into Miu's door, falling sideways into her room and landing (quite painfully) on her front as she turned to land.

She was not prepared for what she saw next.

As she looked up, Kaede's eyes captured the full view of Miu Iruma, sitting on her bed completely naked, one hand pinching a large rose nipple, one hand teasing her clit while her hips moved against it, mouth wide open and eyes closed in ecstasy, letting out little pants and moans.

Kaede's mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. For a few seconds her eyes were fixated in Miu's curvy, sexy body, taking her all in, until she realised what she was doing and put her head in her hands, blushing a deep rose red.

When Miu realised Kaede had literally crashed into her room, her reaction was at first shock, then embarrassment, then deep in thought, and then.. what could only be described as dripping lust.

She grabbed Kaede by the collar and pulled her up, so she was sitting on the inventor's lap, their faces centimetres apart. Kaede was surprised at her strength, it must come with her talent of working with machines.

'Kaediot, you AINT gonna fuckin' tell anyone that you fuckin' heard me moan your-'

Miu stopped and squeaked, and Kaede blushed as she immediately knew why. Her wetness was seeping through her drenched panties and onto Miu's lap. 

Miu's mouth formed a small 'O'. And then she grinned, her smile oozing lust.

She whispered in Kaede's ear, further turning her on, 'How about you and I have some fun, eh Bakamatsu?' Miu grinned at Kaede's stunned expression.

Kaede was so shocked and horny the only thing she could do was nod and blush somehow even more.

Miu smiled, licking her rosy pink lips. 'Arms up, bitch,' she whispered in Kaede's other ear.

Kaede immediately obliged, sticking her arms right up in the air as Miu yanked her vest off. She squeaked as Miu started unbuttoning her shirt, eager to see Kaede's boobs. Kaede helped her by taking her orange tie off.

Once Kaede was just in her bra, Miu gasped and blushed. Kaede at first was surprised Miu suddenly turned so submissive just then, but then smiled. 'I guess I don't have tiny, dumpy tits after all, huh Miu?' 

'Aaaaahh!' Miu wailed in embarrassment. Kaede giggled, and then proceeded to take off her bra, making sure her big boobs were right in Miu's face. She pushed Miu down so she lay on the bed, Kaede straddling her on top. Kaede began to tease Miu by rubbing her wet pussy on Miu's lower stomach, making her squirm and moan softly. Miu looked like she was in absolute heaven, and Kaede felt that too.

'K-kaede?' Miu stammered, trying to look Kaede in the eye, but getting just as nervous as Kaede was just a few minutes earlier. Kaede blushed at Miu's shyness.

Suddenly Miu grabbed Kaede's shoulders and pulled her down onto the bed with her, catching Kaede by surprise.

And then their lips met, and Kaede felt herself melt as Miu's soft lips pressed against her own, at first timidly, then getting more hungry and intense as Miu slipped her tongue inside Kaede's mouth. Kaede moaned as her tongue touched Miu's, making Miu squirm with arousal. Miu was the first to pull away, looking dazed and very turned on. Kaede bet she looked the same too. 

'Wow..' murmured Kaede. 

'H-holy shit, Kae.. you're a really good kisser...' Miu immediately squealed and hid her face after she realised she'd just shortened Kaede's name.

'Kae?' questioned Kaede, sitting up again, her hands still cupping Miu's face. 'Is that what you call me behind my back?' She presses her face right back against Miu's shocked face. Kaede whispered, 'When you're touching yourself while thinking about me?'

Miu moaned deep and low. 'Kaede.. I'm sorry.. you're just so.. hot.. and I.. f-FUCK! AAH!' she was at a loss for words as Kaede started to grind on her again. The pianist smiled as she saw Miu absolutely melt underneath her. 

Kaede decided to step it up a notch and started to kiss down Miu's body: her jawline, her neck, where Miu let out a high pitched moan that made electricity run right through Kaede's body. Kaede left some hickeys there, just so Miu would remember her later. 

Miu looked right into Kaede's eyes when she got down to her boobs. 'P-please, Kae.. p-please,' she stammered. 

Kaede smiles and looked right back at the very horny inventor, before latching her mouth onto one of Miu's large pink nipples, biting it gently. Miu let out an even higher pitched moan and started to pant, her mouth wide open in pleasure. Kaede pinched the other nipple while she sucked on the one she'd bit, smiling as Miu shook in arousal, letting out little pants and moans every time Kaede sucked harder. 

'K-kaede!' Miu whimpered. 

'Yes, Miu?' replied Kaede, grinning.

'C-c-can you.. uh.. d-down there?' Miu stammered quietly.

'What was that?' Kaede asked her, smiling.  
'I can't hear you.' she whispered against Miu's nipple, her teeth grazing against it.

'A-AHHH!' Miu moaned. 'P-please Kae.. p-please eat my pussy.. p-p-please!' She practically moaned the last 'please.'

Kaede giggled, 'Well, aren't you desperate? Since you asked so nicely, of course I will, Miu.' She winked at Miu, and then her face disappeared from the shaking inventor's sight.

Then Miu nearly shrieked with pleasure as she felt Kaede's warm tongue lapping at her pussy, exploring her folds and stimulating her clit.  
'AAAAAHHHH!' Miu squealed and moaned with joy, as the girl of her fantasies was actually eating her out right now. 

Kaede's eyes widened as she tasted Miu's sopping wet pussy. Wowww, the sexy inventor sure tasted good. She closed her eyes and began to suck on Miu's throbbing clit.

Miu absolutely SCREAMED. The feeling of Kaede giving her head was like heaven to her. She was fairly sure she was probably drooling a bit, but who could blame her. As far as she was concerned, the prettiest girl she'd ever seen was eating her out, and doing an amazing job.

'K-kae! I-i'm- OHHH! - gonna cum! AHH!' Miu struggled to speak between loud moans. 

'Oh yeah?' Kaede talked into Miu's pussy, making her squirm and squeak in indignation.

'K-kaede! AAAH!' Miu was about to protest, but then moaned again as Kaede continued to lick her.

Kaede sucked on Miu's clit again, her moans becoming louder and even more desperate. Miu screamed with ecstasy as she came and her hips bucked, almost hitting Kaede in the face. The pianist's eyes widened as even more pussy liquid was squirted into her mouth. She continued to suck on Miu's clit so she could ride out every last bit of her loud orgasm.

Eventually Kaede brought her head up so she could look at the sweating, panting mess that was Miu Iruma. 'Kaede.. that was amazing.. t-thank you.' Miu smiled at Kaede, not showing any of her previous confident, crude personality. So this is what she's really like.. thought Kaede. The pianist smiled. She was glad to have seen Miu's real personality, and was also extremely glad to have just given her head.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut i’ve ever written, constructive criticism would be appreciated so i can please you horny irumatsu stans in the best way i can


End file.
